


Salty

by Santeria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tumblr Prompt, dumbass bitch keith, fries, i guess?, i made this a lot more dramatic than it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santeria/pseuds/Santeria
Summary: Based on Tumblr Prompt by mozzarella-sticks:"YA novel idea: in a world where everyone is born with a countdown with how many french fries they can eat before death, one young man (me) is born with an infinity symbol"or in this case, it's Lance and his number doesn't change after eating a fry.





	Salty

He definitely wasn’t expecting that.

 

Who knew? A boy constantly terrified about how much time he has left suddenly realizes he has all the time in the world.

 

Liberating, at most, is what it is. The moment of invincibility; the superiority from the others.

 

The boy could do what he wanted, waste his chances, indulge in the seductive concept that is being carefree.

 

Because it ended in no consequence.

 

So he wonders,

 

Why would someone with all the consequence waiting to crush them act so carefree as he is now?

 

It’s something he can't wrap his head around as he watches,

 

Watches another boy with hair so colorful despite its black tone continuously waste his chances,

 

Purposely miss opportunities,

 

Watch in excitement as what little time he has left depletes.

 

Like it’s a rush to be on the precipice of death.

 

It makes him angry.

 

His whole life he’s lived in fear.

 

Holding back from happiness and enjoyment just to stay alive.

 

He had a family to worry about so there was no room for happiness.

 

Now that he realizes he lives no consequence, he can be happy.

 

But this other boy,

 

Tough around the edges, fierce and so _alive._

 

The consequence of death grips him tight at the shoulders, tearing him apart, pulling him deeper into an abyss of nothing.

 

But he’s never seen a man so happy eating french fries

 

////////

 

He’s not sure how he ended up like this.

 

Keith is the boy’s name, he had learned.

 

He’s not sure why he can't stop staring at him.

 

His number.

 

His hair.

 

Bits of salt from the fries he was eating on his lips.

 

Dead silent, he was.

 

The number 1 looms dangerously on the boy.

 

One more and it's over.

 

He doesn't know why he cares so much.

 

It was only 10 minutes ago that he had taken the last fry from Keith's hand.

 

Of course, it had ended in them physically fighting for the fry and then both ending up out of breath on the ground.

 

It was cold outside but maybe the adrenaline had rendered them immune to it.

 

“Why did you take my fry,” the boy asked.

 

“I couldn’t just watch you kill yourself,”

 

Silence.

 

Keith stands up, staggering a bit but soon gather his posture.

 

“And who are _you_ to choose what I want to do with _my_   life,” he spat angrily down at him. “You don't even know me! I don't know you!”

 

He stared up at Keith.

 

He had a million answers for his questions.

 

Anything someone normal would say.

 

It's only reasonable to stop someone from taking their life, so isn't the answer clear?

 

Doesn't he know it's wrong?

 

Maybe he doesn't need to hear what he already knows.

 

He stands up, wiping the blood from his nose and extending his hand towards Keith.

 

“I'm Lance, now you know me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there cool kids, this is my first fic and I actually wrote this about a year or two ago but never posted it. I don't intend on continuing this because the prompt is wayyy too silly for me to continue to try to make dramatic but hopefully someone else with God-like writing abilities can do that. Thanks for reading !!
> 
> -Jesus


End file.
